The Cherry Bloosoms and Lotus
by BestWishes
Summary: Kanda has a strange dream... Yullen Summary sucks


**Me: Review**

**Summary: Kanda has a strange dream. Yullen**

"Yu...I'll always waiting for you" said a girl voice and have white hair? Kanda didn't know because it was blurry. Then the lotus petal that the girl was holding was falling down, and then Kanda thinks the girl was smiling.

"W-who are you?" asked Kanda. The girl smiled.

"You will find soon enough Yu." said a girl voice. Kanda hated when his calling his first name by everyone but when that white hair girl said his first name he feels strange.

"When the time comes. I'll see you for now goodbye. Yu.." said a girl voice when she said goodbye she feels sad.

"Wait!" said Kanda woke up huffing.

'Another strange dream... Che! How annoying but that girl feels familiar' said Kanda in his thought looking at his ceiling in his dark room. Kanda sigh.

"I guess I'll meditate" said Kanda. Then when Kanda finished his meditate. He bath, wearing clothes, took his bag and took his precious Mugen the sword he carries. Kanda loved Mugen because he can slice everything but he feels something missing the first precious to him but he can't remember. When Kanda go outside his door he saw the rabbit on front of him grinning as always. (I forgot Info: Kanda was living on the boys' dormitory, since Lavi was near he can go everywhere. there are still girls dormitory)

"Good morning y-" said Lavi cut in sentence because Kanda unsheathe his sword Mugen and point at Lavi's trout.

"Say my first name again you're going to _hell_!" said Kanda using his scariest tone. Lavi shivered his spine.

"O-okay" said Lavi sweating.  
'Kanda was always cranky in the morning' said Lavi in his thought. Then Kanda walk first to go to the canteen to eat his favorite food named Soba. Kanda loved Soba because he feels that someone special gave him to him, since before school Kanda only eat rice because the taste was great when he thinks Soba a few days ago he try it and loved it. That's why Kanda feels someone something is missing inside of him but he seems missed that person that he can't remember. That's why Kanda was always eating Soba in morning, Afternoon and evening dinner.

"Wait for me!" said Lavi trying to catch Kanda. Then when they finished eating they go to classes. (Info: there school have been mixed by boys and girls together in some other classes but living private rooms) When the teacher came inside the classroom everyone shocked that it is...Cross Marian! Cross Marian appeared! (The truth is Cross Marian never came back in years in the school but he came rarely all the times. The other girls Kyaaah! And other said Oh no! or terrified because Marian giving orders to fetch some wine but when they are late in 3 minutes they will get punishment but Kanda was different to them because the two of them are arguing or sometimes fighting but one day the two of them was fighting inside the classroom but luckily principal Komui saw there and also saw Lenalee was safe but...his _Lenalee's skirt_ has a little sliced! A tiny sliced that the principal bring destruction of the school but repaired it quickly)

"Oi! You Idiot men!" said Cross putting down his math book on the desk hardly and glare at Kanda. Kanda glared back. When cross wink the girls all are kyaying.

"Class we have a new transfer student. Oi! Come inside" Said Cross. When Kanda was watching outside the window not interested. when the new transferred student came inside. Kanda saw glimpse of white hair. Kanda look and saw a new transferred student smiled. she was short in 15 or 16, she have white long hair, gloved on her left hand but the right has not and have a strange star pentacle on her forehead with a zigzag to her cheek.

"I'm Allen Walker it's a pleasure to meet you all" said Allen smiling and bow.

"Just call me Ellen" said the white haired girl and once more she smiled again. All the boys were blushing because his cute smile but Kanda feels angry or something but control his anger not to show up. while at Lavi looking at the white haired girl skirt and thinking pervert things like looking inside Allen's skirt curious what kind of panty she wear. Lavi grinned like an Idiot.

"Ellen sit behind Kanda that ponytail guy have" said Cross lighting his cigarette. Ellen nodded. When Allen passed Kanda. Kanda feels strange because his heart was beating so fast for the first time! And he feels that he have seen her before but can't remember.

_'I'll always waiting for you...When the time comes. I'll seeing you' said a girl voice that he heard in his dream._ Kanda was always thinking about his dreams. When the chalk was going near Kanda. Kanda sliced the chalk in instinct unnoticed. When Kanda snapped off he saw everyone was staring at him accept Allen watching the cherry blossom outside the window.

"Kanda how many times do I have to tell you? Listen to my lessons and pleased sit down" said Komui serious. Kanda "Che'd" and sit down.

'How many years that I got that dream?' said Kanda in his thought.

'Oh yeah... In 10 years since I got that dream' said Kanda in his thought.

**Flash Back**

In a snowy day, I was alone inside my stupid foster father tiedoll's mansion. I was adopted when he found me on the snowy street that I have been starving in 3 days. I was only 4 years old then. When Tiedoll adopted me he introduced to me about my new brothers named Noise Marie a music instrument lover and a soccer freak name daisya. But when I have new family I thought I was happy but when I living outside the street. I felt Lonely, I want to cry by my new father side but I can't show my feelings to them because maybe they will pity me. I hate pitying but when I was 8 doing what a noble child do but I feel still lonely I felt that my heart can't take it anymore. When my foster father saw my difficult expression. We go on the family trip to go to the museum to see some history war. My father knows that I like history when I reading some book in the library. When I saw a beautiful sword stuck on the ground displaying like that. I felt my hands wants to touch it and pulled it. But I never noticed that I already pulled it. When the alarm sound came. 6 guards was come immediately pulling me out and saying you're under arrest by stealing that sword. When the master of Museum saw that I was holding the sword and hissing the guards and also my brother diesya was trying to protect me by kicking the guard's arses but I pulled the sword and sliced the 6 guards clothes that left their boxers and run away. The Master of Museum was really shocked in some reason and Kanda just noticed it and smirked.

"B-boy d-did you pulled t-that sword!" said the master of museum.

"Yeah? So?" said Kanda glaring at the master of museum. My father and marie have finally found me and saw I was holding a sword so they go to the front to protect me and also daisya.

"P-please forgive son" said Tiedoll apologizing. The Master of museum sighs.

"Don't worry you may have that sword. In era period there was a warrior trying to protect the hime to do not marry to another kingdom because the two of them fall in love each other but when they're walking together they have been ambush. The great warrior killed all the soldiers in total of 24 but when he turned...

"Look out!" said the hime and "Slash!"

"Hime!" said the great warrior. The great warrior slashes the 1 soldier and killed him. The great warrior lifts the princess up. The princess was shaking and put her hands on the great warrior's cheek then the both of them began to cry.

"Please don't cry...I'll always waiting for you" said Hime smiling with tears in her eyes.

"No! I loved you so much! Please live! We promised together we will stay on the village living peacefully." said the warrior crying.

"*Chuckle* you c..hange a lot but...I..n the next world we will see each other again...I promise...P..lease do-don't cry...I'll stay b..by your..s..side" said Hime.

"Please don't talk more! I won't cry!" said the warrior tears are dropping on Hime's face and hugging the hime tightly.

"I...lo..ve...yo...u" said the hime tears are dropping and then her hands suddenly let down.

"HIME!" said the great warrior shouting his tears are continued to drop.

"I pledge your loyalty; forever I'll follow you always. Hime one day maybe one day we will see each other again when the war is over. My sword please kill me when I reborn, I'll take you and stay by your side again" said the great warrior and killed himself with his trusty sword then the warrior used his last strength and put the sword on the ground. When he finally put the sword on the ground he goes to hime's side and died.

"That's the end of the great warrior's love history but everyone never pulled the sword only the chosen one can do. That's why you're the chosen one today" said the Master of museum.

"Don't talk rubbish! I'm only want the sword because I feel..." said Kanda and "Che'd".

"Thanks for the sword I will leaving lets go" said Kanda and walk away.

"Sorry about my child. He can't show his true feelings to our family yet" said Tiedoll.

"Yeah...I only kick 2 guard arse but I wish my ball was here and kick the ball to the guards faces like I kicked Tiedoll's glasses and broke it" said Daisya.

"Daisya...I'm happy" said Tirdoll happily crying dramatically and hug daisya. Daisya struggle. The master of Museum sweat drop.

"I'm sorry about that mister. My family was very weird but sometime very energetic" said Marie smiling. The master of museum laugh

"Hahahah! You have an interesting family there. I have a child name Lavi Bookman, I think his the same age as that samurai kid there" said the Master of Museum smiling.

**End flash back.**

'That's why I met that stupid rabbit when the master of museum shows his son but his annoying like hell' said Kanda irritate by the Usagi.

Ring! Ring! Ring!

"Chattering". When kanda was outside the class room he saw Lavi, Lenalee and Allen was talking happily. When Kanda saw Allen's smiling. He felt his heart was beating so fast and feels like he was blushing he che'd. When Lavi noticed Kanda he wave and grinned.

"YUUUUUUU-Chhhhaaaannnnn!" said Lavi shouting giving all attention. Kanda vein pops unsheathe mugen and use his amazing speed and point at Lavi's trout. Lavi knew he can run fast but Kanda was much faster.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call by my _first name_!" said Kanda cold glaring at Lavi. Lavi shivered in feared and then Allen touch Kanda's sword.

"Kanda I'm I correct? If I am please put down you sword immediately" said Allen staring Kanda with her grey eyes. kanda feels that it feels comfortable seeing that grey eyes of hers. Kanda sigh and put down his sword.

"You're lucky this round usagi. Oi! Bean sprout I need to talk to you later" said Kanda walking away.

"Um...Lenalee and Lavi please excuse me" said Allen bowing and run to catch Kanda. Lenalee and Lavi saw Allen serious face and they both sigh.

"We can't sneak them right Lavi?" said Lenalee.

"Yeah...Leave those two alone. we can't involve when Allen was serious." said Lavi sigh.

**Then at the roof top**

Kanda was on top of the roof top looking at the cherry tree with a peaceful expression.

'That Allen girl I know I saw her before and that voice seems very familiar' said Kanda in his thought.

"Kanda" said Allen. Kanda turned and saw Allen holding a Lotus flower inside the hour glass.

"You..." said Kanda shocked.

"Yuu...We met again" said Allen smiling brightly. Kanda saw her smiled and then he remember Lavi's father saying the history. And then Kanda remember all his past in era war.

"Hime..." said Kanda. His tears were drop down and stand on front of her.

"Kanda...I'm glad you remember me" said Allen smiling, calm smile. Then the cool wind blow and other cherry blossom blew to them.

"Call me Yu" said Kanda and go to Allen and hug her. Then Allen's tears drop down.

"I miss you Yu..." said Allen whisper holding the hour glass with a lotus flower.

"Sorry I forgot you hime" said Kanda tears are dropping.

"It's okay Yu. Do you remember our first meeting when we fall in love?" said Allen.

**Flash Back.**

On the west forest, Kanda was training his sword when he heard a splashing sound he followed it and saw a beautiful white haired girl holding a lotus flower. The white haired girl notices him and then they both blush.

**End flash back.**

"Yeah...I remember clearly...Our first love" said Kanda and then they kiss together. They missed the kiss so much in the era period. Then the wind blow with a cherry blossom to them.

Kanda and Allen became boyfriend and girlfriend that everyone never knew. Kanda was very glad that he can see his beloved Allen again. Kanda's missing precious things has finally found. And they lived happily ever after.

**End**

**Me: My mind pop again nyahahahah! Please review :). (I think I went a little bit rush sorry ^_^U)**


End file.
